Made For Loving You
by OzzFestGirl86
Summary: Seperated for their own safety, Kag & Inu were close. Now back, They are mysteriously bound to each other & as their parent's secrets unravel, they must overcome theirs pasts in order to see tomorrow. Loving Someone has never been so hard
1. Cryin'

**Summary:** Separated at a young age for their own safety, Kagome and Inuyasha were close friends. Now, back from the USA, Kagome finds that she is now bound to the Hanyou she befriended as a child and as their parents secrets are reveal, they must participate in unmentionable acts just in hopes of living to see the next day. Loving someone has never been so hard.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** I haven't read a FanFic with this kind of plotline before, so hopefully you guys like it also. Sesshomaru will be slightly OOC in the beginning but he will fall back into character later on. I also have most of Chapter 2 done, so it should be up shortly after this one.

**WARNING:** This FanFic will have some very lemony scenes in upcoming chapters, so this is just a warning of what to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but Shippou is another story. Just Kidding I don't own any Inuyasha and Co Characters.

**Made For Loving You**

**Cryin'**

_I was crying when I met you_

_Now I'm trying to forget you_

_Love's sweet misery_

_"Cryin'" Aerosmith_

"I'm going to miss you so much, Inuyasha." Kagome sobbed into her friend's chest. She stood about a head length below him, around 4'7", but he was, after all, a year older than her. He patted her back softly, rubbing gentle circles. Her cries receded slightly as she glanced up at him through teary eyes.

"Four years isn't that long. Before you know it, you'll be back in Japan from your foreign exchange program, and it'll be like you never left." He looked down into her red, puffy eyes, hidden under fogged up glasses. "Don't forget to call me on your birthday, you know, thirteen is a big year. You'll officially be a teenager." She smiled lightly and he smiled back; he loved the way she smiled, yet it wasn't quite as bright as when she wasn't crying. He hated seeing her so distraught, it killed him inside. Using the pad of his thumb, he brought his hands up to her face, wiping the tears away from under her glassy sky blue eyes. He brought her into another tight embrace, feeling her grip his shirt in attempt to stop time..

He wasn't attracted to her or anything, after all, he had known her for years. When his mother had passed away, Kagome's mother was his therapist in helping him with the overcoming of her tragic death. He would travel to the Higurashi estate for one hour sessions four times a week. His father had eventually bought the house next door to them a year later since he spent four days a week there and his father was always away on business, giving Inuyasha and his brother someone that could look after them while their father was gone. He gave Kagome a tight squeeze as he remembered how they first met.

**FLASHBACK**

He was sitting under a tree at his new house, one week after the move, crying. It was his eighth birthday and all he had received so far was eight painful punches in the arm from his older brother Sesshomaru; not even a Happy Birthday. His dad was out of town, as usual, and hadn't even called once.

"Why are you crying?"

His head shot up to see a girl younger than him, holding a flower in her hand. She had messy black hair, with slight dirt on her dress, probably from going through the garden to retrieve the flower she currently held. He scowled before turning away from her, hiding his face. He was a big boy and big boys don't cry. He remembered his therapist saying she had a daughter and a son, Kagome and Souta. She showed him pictures of them one session, but had yet to meet either of them and right now, really didn't want to.

"I wasn't crying, I just had something in my eye," he rubbed his eyes, trying to convince the girl that he wasn't crying and to get her to leave him alone.

"Well, my mommy said it was your birthday today so I picked you a flower." She outstretched her hand with the daisy and smiled, "Happy Birthday!"

He looked up at her and scowled. "Keh, I don't need your pity, I don't need your flower." When he heard nothing, he look over his shoulder and saw her still standing there with tears filling her eyes, her flower still stretched out in front of her. Why did she have to cry? All he wanted was to be left alone.

He roughly snatched the flower out of her hand before turning his back to her again. "Happy now! Now leave me alone would ya?" He stared at the flower with disgust, about to toss it to the ground before he felt something warm wrap around him. His eyes widened in shock; it was that girl, Kagome, and she was hugging him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"Please don't be sad, Inuyasha, I'll be your friend, my name's Kagome" she then got up and left, leaving the young Hanyou still wide eyed as he stared at the flower in his hand. 'Kagome…'

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kagome dear, it's time to go. You don't want to miss your flight." Kagome's mother called from the car window. She didn't want to have her daughter go to America for four years at such a young age, but she had to for her own safety. She would understand when she was older.

"Ok mom, I'm coming." She gave Inuyasha one last tight squeeze before pulling back. He tears were still evident on her face, but her tears had subsided. Inuyasha smiled down at her before leaning down to place a small kiss on her cheek only to have her turn to face him, having his lips press against hers. Both drew back almost instantly, gazing at each other, wide eyed.

She quickly turned around, avoiding eye contact and got into the car after squeaking a 'goodbye'. She unrolled the window as her mom drove to the airport, waving back at him until she disappeared down the road. Inuyasha just stood there, feeling a tingle in his lips with his fingers. He was definitely going to miss her now, she took his first kiss.

In the car, Kagome was still feeling her lips, a wide eyed expression still evident on her features. 'He took my first kiss,' Kagome trembled, her eyes filling up with new tears. This was going to be a long four years.

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

She laughed lightly to herself at the remembrance of her trip to America. She was currently on an international flight back to Japan. It had been over two hours just to get through customs, and thankfully, she had slept most of the flight back home. She had learned so much about the American culture and their ways of life. She had enjoyed her stay in America, yet she was truly happy to be finally on her way back to the homeland she was born in.

She missed her family, especially her mom. Sure they sent pictures and talked almost every night, but she still felt homesick from time to time. After hearing that Souta had left for the summer to a priest training camp, she was kind of upset that she wouldn't see her brother for a few weeks. Also, Grandpa was currently sick last time she talked to her mom due to a homemade demon repellent he ingested which landed him in the hospital. The man may have had issue with Inu-Youkai living next door and it drove her crazy when he tried attacking Inuyasha when she was younger, but she still loved him. After all, he was her family. She would have to go see him soon.

Now that she thought about it, she also missed Inuyasha, even though he quit talking to her. They talked almost every night for about the first year until he suddenly stopped calling. She couldn't wait until she could see him again, if he still even lived there. She had missed him a lot while she was in America and couldn't help but ponder if he had missed her also..

She reached into her purse and pulled out a couple of pictures they took before she left to America and some of her last days in America. She looked at the first picture and couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I looked like such a dork back then." She looked over the picture of her a week before leaving Japan. She had really thick glasses, and her hair was a mess. Her clothes didn't match, and one of her shoes were untied. She always did have a great smile, but in the picture she was missing her last baby tooth. She sure was a little messy kid.

She looked at the next picture, one she took before leaving America and compared the two. She grew into a beautiful young lady over the past four years. She was now seventeen, and thankful for it. She no longer needed glasses, and her height changed from 4' 7" to 5' 5". Her body changed a lot with her height. She now had hips with a tiny waist, long legs, a slim body, and as the perverted American boys said it, "a rack". Her smile was now full with pearly whites. She was, as the American guys' put it, "A hot soy-sauce girl". It actually became her nick-name at the American school, 'Soy-Sauce Girl' they would call her and sometimes it absolutely disgusted her.

The next picture was of Sango Takasuni, her best friend from America. She, too, was an exchange student from Tokyo, Japan and had arrived around the same time Kagome did. Since they both lived with the same family, they became like sisters in no time. It made both of each others' stay in America all the more easier because they could communicate in Japanese when they had trouble with the English language. Sango would also be arriving back in Tokyo next week and Kagome couldn't wait to be with her best friend again. She also had to call her tonight to tell her about her day back in Japan.

Kagome laughed at another picture; it was on her 17th Birthday and Kagome currently had cake all over her face from Sango pushing her head into it. Sango was laughing and her other American friends eyes were watering from laughter from the look on the young girls face with a piece of cake in her hand, ready to shove it in Sango's face as payback. That was two weeks ago.

Kagome sighed; she was going to miss her for the week that they were going to be apart. Sango had helped her through everything and even knew of her old friend Inuyasha and how she cried when he didn't call her on her 14th Birthday. She remembered that day so clearly, it literally broke her heart.

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome was crying on her bed with her head in a pillow. He hadn't called her and he promised her that he would. Even though they hadn't talked in over a months, which never happened, he promised her and now he broke it. What had happened to their friendship, he said they would never lose touch.

"Kagome, are you ok?" There was a knock at the door as Sango opened the door to Kagome's room. She looked down at her friend, her head lost in the pillow, muffling her cries. She walked over to her friend, sitting beside her on the bed. Kagome turned towards Sango, tears in her eyes.

"He promised me, and he broke it! Mom, Grandpa, and Souta called me, even Aunt Sami called me and I haven't talked to her in forever. What happened between us. He said we would never lose touch and all of a sudden he just stops calling…What did I do!" She threw her head back into the pillow as Sango rubbed her back in gentle circles. "Every time I call, they say he's not there and hang up." She muffled through the pillow.

"Kagome, it's just a boy. Don't let your Birthday be ruined because some jerk didn't call you. He probably lost track of time, remember the time differences between California and Japan.." She looked at her friend through comforting eyes as Kagome sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Now come on, all your friends are waiting down stairs and you have a lot of presents to open." She smiled at her teary friend and earned a small smile back. Sango hugged Kagome and they held each other for a few moments. Kagome pulled back looking at her new best friend.

"Thanks Sango, you're always there for me." She gave her friend one more hug before taking a deep breath, "Screw that jerk, I'm ready."

"Ok, lets go." Sango said and helped her friends off her bed. Kagome sniffled a little and did her best to smile as they made their way down the stairs. Kagome never heard from Inuyasha after the call about a month ago. Her heart broke that day, and she probably would never be able to fix it.

**END FLASHBACK**

'I wonder why he quit calling me?' Kagome sighed as she remembered the last day they talked. They had talked for hours, catching up on what happened over the two days they didn't talk to each other and then said bye to each other, then he just quit calling. When she got back, she was going to have to ask him about that, if he was still even living in Tokyo. Her mother never talked about Inuyasha when she moved to America and when Kagome would ask about him she would just say 'He's fine.'

She took out another picture; it was Inuyasha. His displayed his usual scowl , and arms crossed in his usual fashion. He was missing one fang from when him and Kouga got into a fight. His silver hair was combed back neatly and his golden eyes stared at her. He was only 13 in the picture, but for a thirteen year old, he was pretty handsome. His cute dog ears poked out from his head. She only got to touch them once in her life, but when she did, she ended up on the floor with him over her, his eyes blood red. He didn't even know what had happened, but asked her never to touch them again. It was the only time she ever felt somewhat afraid of him.

He looked so cute back then, she wondered what he might look like now. He should be about eighteen. She had never really thought of him of being attractive back then, she was only twelve, but now, would she be attracted to him now? He was her best friend back then, but would they still be friends when she got back? Would anything change? Would he even be there still? Over the year that they did talk, they never spoke of that accidental kiss that took her first kiss away.

"We will be arriving at Tokyo Airlines in 10 minutes, please return to your seat and fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land. Please turn off all electronically devices." The airline attendant announced over the speaker.

Kagome put the pictures back into her purse, and got her things together. She looked out the window to the valley below, it felt so good to be back home. She could see the rice fields on the outskirts of Tokyo. They looked like building blocks from how high she was. The "Fasten Seatbelt" button came on and she felt the plane descend through the sky.

She was finally home.

**d-(00)-b** or **q-(00)-p you tell me**

**Reviews Please!**


	2. My Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co.

**Made For Loving You**

**My Sacrifice**

_Hello my friend, we meet again_

_It's been a while, where should we begin_

_Feels like forever_

_Within my heart of memories_

_Of the perfect love that you gave to me_

_Oh I remember _

_ "My Sacrifice" Creed_

Getting off the plane proved to be a much more difficult task than Kagome had expected. It was currently early June, which marks the beginning of tourist season in Japan. Therefore, hoards of people were wandering around the airport, clad in Hawaiian shirts, Khaki shorts, and flip-flops, having major issues comprehending the symbols on the signs. Kagome had to suppress a laugh as a young couple was trying to translate the signs with a Japanese to English pocket dictionary.

"Excuse me Miss?" asked the lady who was reading out of the translator. Kagome turned to face her. Kagome observed the wedding ring that brilliantly sparkled from her finger. 'What a young girl to be married'

"Do. You. Speak. English?" She annunciated every word, in hopes of finding someone who could understand her native language and help her.

"Yes, I do. Do you need some help?" Kagome smiled as the girl sighed in relief, grabbing the arm of her newlywed husband, causing him to take his attention from the pocket translator to Kagome. 'Very young indeed." Kagome concluded.

"Yes, thank you. I've asked so many people, and no one seems to understand English, but you speak it quite well. You see, me and my…husband," She giggled, "Sorry, I'm still not use to calling him that. We're on our honeymoon and are having a bit of trouble knowing where to go. Do you think you could direct us to the luggage department?"

"Of course, I'm on my way there right now, follow me." Kagome turned and the couple walked next to her, relieved they finally found a bilingual person.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you two. You two seem awfully young to be married"

The girl giggle, grabbing hold of her husbands hand as she answered, "Oh we don't mind at all. My name's Abby by the way, and this is James. I'm eighteen and he's nineteen. We just got married, childhood sweethearts you could say." Kagome watched as the girl's eyes danced with happiness, glancing at her husband when mentioning their marriage. "And now you, how do you understand English so well?"

"Well, first of all, my name's Kagome. I've been a transfer student to America for about the past four years and just came back home today. That's why my English is so well."

"You must have been sent at a very young age. You don't seem much older than 18." The girl looked at Kagome, sympathy evident in her eyes.

"I'm actually only 17, but I did graduate early, so I'm kind of like an eighteen year old in retrospect. I was scarred at first, but am grateful for the knowledge I gained by going there" Kagome smiled; she was legally an adult now. "The luggage department is right around this corner."

They entered the luggage department where they split up, looking for their own possessions. Kagome groaned at the sight before her; there were piles upon piles of luggage and quite a few even shared the same appearance as hers, but after further investigation, weren't. After a good thirty minutes she finally found her two suitcases. After seeing that the American couple was still in pursuit of their own luggage, she helped them find their belongings.

"Thank you again for helping us. We probably would have been wandering around this place for hours trying to find the luggage department. It was nice meeting you Kagome, maybe we'll run into each other later on; we're here in Tokyo for a whole month." The young girl took her husbands hand once again.

"Oh I hope so; I actually live in the Higurashi Shrine if you ever want to learn a little about ancient Japanese culture. Ask any taxi and they will know where to go" Kagome smiled, noticing Abby's husbands silent pleas to leave to the hotel room to "consummate" their marriage. 'Young love, Kami I wait to fall in love.'

"Oh, I'll make sure we drop by and say hi. It was nice meeting you again." She took hold of one of the suitcases and her husband took the other one, along with two carry on bags atop it.

"I'll be looking forward to it. And I wish you both a lifetime full of happiness and love." Kagome, too, grabbed her own suitcases.

"Thank you, you to, Ja." She said in the best Japanese she could which caused Kagome to smile.

"Ja", Kagome responded as the two parted. Kagome turned and headed towards the snack machines while the couple went to the car rental counter. Her stomach had been growling for hours and she needed something to fuel her body. She made her way through more crowds of people and to a vending machine. Boy was she hungry; a whole flight and the only thing to eat was a small pack of peanuts. She got a box of poky and a drink from the vending machine before finding a small table to enjoy her snack.

Kagome ran her hands through her hair, only to stop quickly on some tangles which had been created over the flight. She took out a brush from her carry-on bag to detangle her hair from when she fell asleep on the plane. Since her hair was almost at her waist, it could become easily tangled if uncared for. After enjoying her snack and fixing her hair, she retrieved her things and made her way through the sea of people for the last time to the exit of the building.

"Taxi, Taxi!" Kagome waved her hand into the street as many taxis drove by the airport, most of them already carrying passengers. A screech was heard as the yellow vehicle came to a stop a few feet in front of her. She put her luggage into the trunk, opened the door to the taxi and sat inside the vehicle.

"Higurashi Shrine please." The driver nodded his head in acknowledgement and drove off down the busy streets. Since she lived in a shrine, the Higurashi shrine no less, it made it easy to give directions since most people knew of the sacred temple. She relaxed into the seat and rubbed her eyes, thinking about her family once more.

She couldn't wait to surprise her mother of coming home early. She never called to inform them so she could surprise her family of her earlier-than-expected return. Although, only her mom would be in for a surprise, since Souta was away at school and Gramps was in the Hospital. It was still a surprise no less.

She directed her sight out the window to the surroundings of the city she still knew so well. She missed this town much more than she first thought. She remembered sneaking out with Inuyasha to go see a midnight movie at the movie theatre the taxi just passed. A bunch of scenery passed by and when the driver passed a little ice cream shop, she remembered when she and Inuyasha stole a gallon of vanilla ice cream and Kaede made them work in the shop for two whole weeks as punishment. She sighed

'I guess I miss him more than I though too. I wonder what he's been up to, if he's still even here. I hope so'

More scenery passed as she thought of how good some ice cream would be right now. She would be sure to get some after she unpacked her things at home. 'Mmmm… Ice cream would be really good right now

"We're here, Miss. That will be 1000 yen please" She shook out of her daze and paid the taxi driver before making sure to grab her bag. She opened the door, stepping out of the vehicle. She opened the trunk and removed her luggage, closing it with her free hand. The taxi drove off and she looked up the long steps of the shrine.

"Oh Boy, I should have asked him to go the back way." She took a deep breath and gripped the luggage, looking up the hundred or so stairs and slowly started her ascend. Around half way up the stairs, she felt like passing out right then and there. She refused; she used to do this all the time. When she was younger she would always race up these stairs with Inuyasha, what happened to that strength from her younger self? She gripped her luggage and continued trudging up the stairs

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Finally." Kagome panted as she reached the final step, dropping her luggage at her sides and raising her hands over her head, stretching her tense back. Her arms were sore from carrying the bags, while her legs felt like Jell-O from walking up.

Slowly, but surely, she made her way to the front door, thanking Kami-sama her luggage was on rollers. When she reached the door step she picked up the door mat and saw a key lying under it. Even after four years, her mother always hid a key under the mat for either Kagome or Souta if they came home and the house was locked. And sometimes when Gramps locked himself out.

She took the key and unlocked the door to the house, sliding it open with the hand that currently held the house key. Replacing the key where she found it, Kagome brought her luggage into the house. She looked around the spacious house, smelling the scent of her home. Nothing seemed to change since she had been gone, except Buyo, the cat, had become fatter.

She went up the stairs to her room with her luggage, opening the door, only to be greeted by a puff of dust. Still the same way she left it, except it had a few layers of dust on it from the lack of dusting. She set the suitcases down in her old room.

Since her grandfather was currently in the hospital, there was nobody here and last time she talked to her mother, Souta wouldn't be home until next week when he finished his training.

She went over to the window, unlocking and opening it so fresh air could circulate through out the room. She turned on a fan that was sitting on her desk. Hopefully it would help get rid of some dust.

"It feels so good to be home." She muttered as she left her room, closing the door behind her, in favor of wandering through the rooms of the upper floor.

He brothers room was empty, except for his games and blankets. Some clothes hung from a drawer and an empty cup sat at his end table. She left her brothers room and went to her mom's room. Her mother had gotten a new bed since she was in America and it looked really nice and comfy. Kagome glanced at the clock sitting on the end table; it read 2:03 PM.

Since her mother didn't get home from work until around 6:00PM and it was only 2:03PM, she decided to walk around and maybe see if Inuyasha still lived next door, and get the ice cream she wanted earlier.

She made her way back down the stairs and out the front door, locking it on her way out. She passed by the God Tree and realized that it too had also grown.

She went around the neighbor's house and saw no vehicles. She then walked to the door and rang the doorbell. No answer. She sighed, 'Maybe he moved. Well, since plan one failed, at least the ice cream one shouldn't. 'She turned around, and went back the way she came to the shrine steps. She was relieved that she was going down them this time instead of up. Although, when she came back she would have to. 'Damn.'

When she reached the bottom, her mouth constricted from dryness. Kagome reached into her pocket and felt the money she found at home and continued her journey down the old, yet very familiar streets of Tokyo. After walking for about 5 minutes, she reached the little ice cream shop. There was nobody currently in line at the counter from what she could see through the glass windows.

Walking inside the small shop, she saw an old lady working at the cash register. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Kaede-baba, how have you been?" Kagome smiled at the familiar face only to be greeted in return by an awkward stare.

'Doesn't she know who I am?' It had been four years but still, someone must remember who she was. Did she really change that much?

"I'm sorry, but do I know you Miss?" Apparently not.

"It's me, Higurashi Kagome, don't you remember me?"

"Kagome-chan…?" She asked in wonder. Kaede hadn't seen her in four years, and even then, she looked nothing like she does now.

"Kagome-chan!" She finally snapped out of her shock and ran, well, more like a fast walk, to Kagome and embraced her into a big hug.

"It's been too long. How was your trip to America? When did you get back? You look amazing, a true young lady. I could hardly recognize you."

"Slow down Kaede-baba, we have all day. It has been a long time, and I missed you and your ice cream so much. I told everyone in America if they ever visit Tokyo, go to Kaede's House of Ice-Cream for the best ice-cream they'll ever have." She was smiling ear to ear; finally, she was with someone she had known from before her trip to America.

Kaede was a short heavy set older woman with white hair, and was like Kagome's second mom. Whenever she needed somebody to talk to, she would always go and talk to her. She was a retired college professor that taught Kagome's mom everything she knows about therapy and counseling and had opened an ice cream shop three years after Kagome was born.

"So, will it be the usual?" Kaede knew her to well. Ever since she was three years old her mom took her in here at least once a week for vanilla ice-cream.

"Yeah." She smiled at the fact that even after such a long period of time, she still knew her favorite ice-cream. She paid Kaede and took the ice-cream from her, licking the top, savoring its sweetness.

"We have to get together sometime and catch up. Tell your mom I said hi, and tell that Inuyasha he still owes me 50 yen" Kaede said.

"Sure, I'll have to ask my mom when she gets home from work though…Inuyasha still lives here?" She questioned with the door to the ice cream shop open, letting a family of customers walk by.

"Oh yeah, and he hasn't changed a bit." She smiled before having her employee take the customers orders.

Kagome laughed lightly, and then proceeded out the door as more customers entered the ice cream shop. It was becoming really busy. Thankfully she had arrived five minutes earlier, or she probably wouldn't have been able to even talk to Kaede. She sat below an umbrella, shading the summer sun from her and her ice cream.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kaede picked up the phone, quickly dialing a number as she glanced at Kagome take a seat under an umbrella.

"Moushi Moushi?" The man asked on the other line

"It has begun." She simply said

"Hai, arigato, ja ne." He responded and hung up.

Kaede sighed, rubbing her temples. 'Nobody can avoid their destiny too long; nobody can even change it but Kami-sama.' She turned and helped tend to the new wave of customers.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome watched people drive by and smiled to herself, "Home never tasted so good." She took a deep breath and smelled the air. All kinds of memories clouded her mind of her past. She couldn't wait until her mom got home so she could finally be with her family once again. She was half way through finishing her ice cream; she became much bored with people watching and found a magazine sitting on her table. It was Cosmopolitan in Japanese.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A red Corvette pulled up to the red stop light that was adjacent to the small ice cream parlor. One of the passengers looked over so see Kagome sitting down in a chair reading a magazine. His eyes widened with glee.

"Hey, look at that hot chick over there; she almost looks like Kikyou, minus the straight hair, bangs, and cold facial features." The passenger pointed over to Kagome, who was oblivious to the comparison the man was making between her and Kikyou.

"Kikyou could go jump off a cliff for all I care. You're such a hentai, why don't you get your damn head out of the gut…ter." He looked at the girl sitting in the chair. She did have an uncanny appearance similar to Kikyou, but there was something familiar about her. Her hair blew lightly in the wind as she tossed it to the side.

"Come on, lets go say hi." the male passenger said to the driver, nearly drooling over the sight of her.

"Come on, only for five minutes." He asked again, almost begging his friend. The light turned green and the car started moving across the intersection.

"I'll give you 200 yen." The car quickly swerved into the parking lot of the small ice-cream shop.

"Fine, only five minutes, now where's my money." He paid the driver the 200 yen and nearly jumped out of the car, ready to run over and try to hook up with the unsuspecting girl.

"Pardon me Miss, but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes upon." He smiled and looked at her in the most innocent face he could muster.

Kagome looked up from her magazine and set it to the side, blushing lightly as he took hold of her hand.

"Uhh, Thanks, but do I…" She stopped half way through her sentence as the driver stood next to his friend. He had silver hair and golden eyes that stared at the man currently holding her hand with annoyance. He had a scowl apparent on his face as his jaw twitched slightly. That scowl, she knew that scowl anywhere. Her eyes widened as his met hers.

"Inuyasha!"

She stood up and lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She had missed him so much. It had been four long years since she had seen him, and he was still a good head length over her. His chest felt a lot harder than when she was twelve, yet it was still soft and cuddly.

"I missed you so much." She gripped his shirt as she hugged him.

He just stood there as some stranger hugged him. He couldn't help but smell her sweet scent. Like Sakura blossoms after a clean rain with a hint of lavender. There was something about her scent, he knew who she was, just couldn't put his finger on it. Wait, why the hell was he letting some stranger hug him.

"Hey bitch, who the hell do you think you are, get off me." She stepped back and looked at him funny, ignoring the rude comment he made.

"Is that any way to say hi to an old friend?" She put her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

He stood there thinking, thinking real hard; same old Inuyasha. His features soon changed as if a light bulb had suddenly turned on in his head and he looked at her in awe, and she giggled at his final recognition to her.

"Ka…Kagome?" He looked her up and down; she changed a lot since she was twelve. She was no longer that little preteen that he called his best friend; she was now a teenager, and a very tempting one at that. 'Idiot, you're starting to think like Miroku.'

"Took you long enough." She smiled up at him. There it was, that smile that could brighten anyone's day, he knew that it was her; she always had a beautiful smile, even with a couple teeth missing when she was little.

"Whoa, you've um… changed… a lot." He stood back and scratched the back of his neck with his claws, feeling a little awkward.

He looked her over; she was wearing a pair of dark wash blue denim jeans with light blue sandals. Her hips narrowed into a small, defined waist. She was also wearing a light blue tank top, bringing out the blue in her eyes. Her hair cascaded down her back in gentle black waves. Her smile was the same, but she had really white, straight teeth. Her skin was slightly tan, probably from America and her eyes, he gulped as he stared into her eyes. They were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen. They pierced his golden ones as the two practically had a starring contest.

He finally felt his friend's eyes on her and growled a warning. "Hey Miroku, go get me an ice-cream, would ya?"

"But I…" He heard him growl again; it was a 'get the fuck out of here' growl. "Ok… Ok." He waved his hands in defense and went into the small ice-cream shop to get Inuyasha's ice-cream.

She looked at him as he was talking with his friend, Miroku she heard Inuyasha call him; he had changed a lot. Besides his height and chest, he also looked much stronger. His features were more defined and his hair was very long, longer than hers. He was wearing dark blue, semi baggy jeans and a red shirt. His ears were moving gently from the car noise behind them. She looked up to see that his eyes where staring intently at hers again, the same amber, yet deeper, much deeper. They starred at each other for a good ten seconds before Kagome finally broke the silence.

"I guess four years was a lot longer than we thought, huh?" She never lost eye contact with him. He simply nodded in response.

"How've you been?" She couldn't really conjugate any long sentences herself, but this time he finally used words in response.

"I've been fine, how was your trip to America?" He was still in a slight state of shock. She motioned for him to sit down which he did.

"Here, the line was really long. Oh and you owe me fifty yen that I had to repay Kaede for what you borrowed last week" Miroku shoved the vanilla ice cream cone in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha took the ice-cream as Miroku sat down, ignoring his whole money comment. Miroku heard a low rumble growl from Inuyasha, yet did nothing to heed his friend's silent threat.

"I'm Houshi Miroku." He introduced himself, an outstretched hand which Kagome took.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you." She smiled and a thought suddenly popped into his head. He bent down on one knee, her hand still in his. She looked at him awkward and an uneasy feeling set in.

"Higurashi-chan, would you do me the honor of bearing my child." His arm was suddenly ripped from hers and twisted backwards.

"Don't even." Inuyasha twisted his arm again. He heard a strangled yes and released the twisted arm.

"Sorry, I didn't know she was yours." He rubbed his hand; it was swelling slightly, probably sprained.

"She isn't mine; I just don't want your filthy hands touching her." He crossed his arms and scowled. He heard a laugh coming from the girl sitting next to him and scowled more.

"What's so funny, wench." He turned to face her, and she started cracking up more.

"You never change do you? Ever since you were a little, I remember that scowl. It's just so darn cute." She smiled at him and he stopped his scowl.

Did she just say it was cute? It was suppose to intimidate people, not make them think he's cute.

"It's not cute." He defended and looked at her sparkling blue eyes. They were slightly wet from laughing so much. His scowl and arms fell.

"Yes it is." She wiped a tear from her eyes and kept smiling at him. He gave a slight pout.

"It is not!" He defended

"Yes it is."

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Is not."

"Is not." She said quickly

"Is too."

"Exactly what I said." Kagome laughed. Her plan had worked.

"What? No, damn you." He growled before sighing in defeat. "Whatever, I don't really give a damn." He crossed his arms, glaring at her intently.

"Fine, it's not cute, I hope you're happy now" she shook her head slightly, 'He really hasn't changed'

"Very." She rolled her eyes at his triumphant smirk.

"You are hopeless." She rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath so he couldn't hear, hopefully.

"Anyways, what'd you do in America for the past four years?"

"Are you sure you want to know, it's kind of a long story?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't have anything better to do anyways, so yeah."

"Fine", She took a deep breath as she began her story with Miroku and Inuyasha listening.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the long, yet very interesting story came to an end, she concluded. "…And that was my trip to America." She was somewhat tired after telling the story, but enjoyed telling him. She left some parts out of her story, like about him not calling her anymore; she would personally ask him later. It had been so long since they had seen each other, and knowing his temper, didn't want to ruin it. She retrieved her cell phone from her pocket and looked at the time.

"Oh no, its 5:52, I got to get home. Sorry to run, but I want to get home before my mom does, she doesn't know I'm back yet and I kind of want to surprise her." She stood, as well as Inuyasha and Miroku. "It was a pleasure meeting you Houshi-kun and it was nice seeing you again Inuyasha.

"Please, call me Miroku." He chided

"Then you can call me Kagome." She smiled and he smiled back, quickly pushing his thoughts about her aside when he felt his friend growl lowly at him.

She bowed lightly to Miroku before turning to Inuyasha and giving him another hug and this time he embraced her as well. She went to pull back but he held her close. She felt a low rumble from his chest as he gripped her tighter. She shuddered in response, which only caused him to pull her even closer.

He assumed that it would just be a friendly hug until he felt her shudder under his touch. His demonic side held her closer possessively when she tried to pull away again. He inhaled her scent deeply, calming his nerves. He hadn't felt so clam since she was last in his arms. He wasn't attracted to her back then, but now it was all new levels. 'What the hell are you thinking, this is Kagome we're talking about here. What the hell's getting into you? She's just your friend Inuyasha; get your damn head out of the gutter, your starting to act like Miroku now.' He tried to fight away his hentai thoughts, but his youkai aura rose in defense.

'She's your bitch, and she wants you.' His youkai side never did this before, it was almost as if his control was slowly slipping, all because of the girl he held in his arms. His eyes pulsed red and his claws started to lengthen. He couldn't take it anymore, he pulled away, but not before grazing his claws along her mid section, subconsciously.

"Sorry, I… it's just that…umm." He stuttered, unable to form a true reason for his actions

"Sure she isn't yours." Miroku patted Inuyasha's back and laughed, walking away towards the vehicle. He looked at the both flustered teens. He's known his friend for about four years and he had never seen Inuyasha act this way around a girl before, not even Kikyou.

"Well, I…umm…got to go." She pointed off in the direction of her house. She turned to walk off, but her arm was grabbed by a clawed hand, stopping her before she took a step away from him. Shivers shot up her arm, and she turned to face the glazed eyes of the Hanyou. 'What the hell is happening to me?' She wondered.

"I can give you a ride, if you want one." His other hand was pointing to the red corvette, as the other gently held the flesh of her arm. What was she thinking, this was her best friend. On top of it, she had practically just seen him. It had been four years, but a simple car ride wasn't going to hurt, after all, he did live next-door to her.

"Sure." She could barely respond, but finally snapped out of her daze when Miroku shouted at them from the outside of the car.

"Ok, can we go, please, reset the alarm so I can get in." Miroku was getting frustrated with the two "friends" talking and hugging way too much, especially when he couldn't get any of it. He finally got fed up and walked over to Inuyasha, pulling him towards the car to snap him out of his hazy daze and motioned everyone to the car.

Inuyasha hurried to Kagome's side and opened the door for her, in a friendly way. She thanked him and he closed the door. Miroku jumped in the back, slightly upset that he didn't have shotgun anymore. Inuyasha went to his side and got in. He started the car and sped off to Kagome's house.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They reached the shrine steps in about a minute. She looked out of the convertible and up the long stairs. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Inuyasha, see ya around, and nice meeting you again Miroku." She waved to them as she turned her back to the car and faced the shrine steps.

She groaned an inaudible groan and started her ascend up the stairs for the second time that day. The next thing she realized was that she was being picked up bridal style and being taken up to the top of the stairs very quickly. She felt his arms hold her protectively and she relaxed slightly in his grasp. The wind caressed her face and she felt his grip on her tighten.

Too bad it had to end as quickly as it started. She felt him set her down by her front door, out of sight of the vehicle waiting at the bottom. He gently scraped the bottom of her thigh, subconsciously when he released her.

"Thanks Inuyasha." She turned her back to him, hiding the blush that graced her features.

"Don't worry about it; humans are such weak creatures after all." Why couldn't he ever take a compliment without throwing a rude comment back to justify his actions? He blush was quickly replaced with anger.

"I am not weak, I never asked for any of your assistance, I could have done it myself, you baka." She shot back, anger rising throughout her body.

"And you probably would have fainted halfway up." He stared at her, watching her aura raise when she stepped closer to him, looking up at him, her eyes sending icy daggers at him.

"How would you know, you don't know me, you definitely don't know my body. Just because I'm human and not a Hanyou like you doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

She stepped closer once again, poking him in the chest to make her point.

He couldn't take it anymore. He roughly pulled her to him, inhaling her scent through her hair. It was so intoxicating. She tried to pull away, only to have him grip her waist tighter.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing." She felt his face against her neck; he was nuzzling it. She couldn't fight the feeling in the pit of her stomach when he pulled her closer to him.

Her anger quickly faded to embarrassment when she felt a slight bulge press against her lower abdomen. She tried to pull away once again to no avail. What was wrong with him?

"Inuyasha?" She said his name again, ending with a moan when he licked the junction between her neck and shoulder. 'What is he doing to me? What's wrong with him?' She felt the bulge grow when she moaned once again from his ministrations.

"Kagome" He muttered, inhaling her scent once more before tearing away from her, turning his body towards the shrine steps he carried her up.

"Sorry", he mumbled quickly before leaving her, leaping back down the stairs. 'What the hell did I just do? I couldn't control myself, she just smelled so sweet. Damn hormones, damn Youkai, damn girl, damn it all.' He growled in frustration, leaping back down the stairs to his car.

Hopefully Miroku wouldn't notice his "reaction" to Kagome's scent. He'd never hear the end of it. After he dropped Miroku off, he'd take a nice long drive to settle his nerves.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome watched his retreating figure, her eyes wide as saucers.

'What just happened?' Her hand slowly came to the junction of her neck, feeling the warm flesh he had lavished just moments ago. She closed her eyes, remembering the feeling he set upon her flesh, the feel of his lips. 'Stop it Kagome.'

Great, she comes home for the first time in four years and her mom is going to freak when she finds her daughter has a hicky on her neck, and from Inuyasha no less. She was going to have a lot to talk about with Sango on the phone tonight.

She turned from her spot and started towards the door, her mom would be home any minute. When she reached the door, she retrieved the key from under the mat and unlocked the door, then opened it. She leaned against the door frame as a wave of nausea overtook her. She closed her eyes tightly, suddenly feeling a strong presence behind her.

Kagome quickly spun around on her heels, catching herself on the door. Nobody was there. She scanned the shrine grounds and felt the presence once again. She left the door open as she quietly walked towards the origination of the presence. Kagome soon found herself under the God Tree. It seemed to be pulsating.

Raising her hand over the smooth bark, she felt the tree; it seemed to be calling her. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the aura pulsating off of the tree in strong waves.

Flashes of Inuyasha passed over her mind, pictures of what had just transpired between the two played once again in her mind. Another flash passed through her mind, this one of Inuyasha kissing her, clad in a towel, and then another of Kagome, with Inuyasha behind her, his hands over hers, which were both over her midsection.

Panic spread through her body as she tried opening her eyes; they wouldn't cooperate. More images flashed through her mind of Inuyasha with her right now, rubbing the junction of her neck.

'No!' She finally forced her eyes open, feeling another wave of dizziness overcome her body. She looked around, her surroundings spinning around her as she tried to steady herself. Her body began to tremble, her eyelids closing against her will.

More images filled her mind as her body began to feel much lighter. She saw herself with Inuyasha as he came up to her, grasping her into a fierce embrace. She tried to fight her body, prying her eyes open, bringing herself back to reality. She leaned against the God Tree when the world continued to spin,

'What's happening to me?' She felt a pang in her heart as it began beating loudly in her ear, in sync with the pulsating of the massive ancient tree.

'Am I dying?' She could no longer fight the dizziness that was overtaking her body. She closed her eyes as more images of Inuyasha and her together, embracing each other, plagued her vision.

"Inuyasha…" She mumbled as darkness finally overtook her and she collapsed underneath the God Tree. Little did she know, this was just the beginning of the end of her life as she knew it. But would she be able to sacrifice the most precious thing she had to save not just one, but three…only time would tell.

**Japanese Translations**

**Ja:** Bye

**Ja ne: **Good Bye

**Moushi Moushi:** Hello (When answering phone)

**Hai, arigato, ja ne:** Yes, thank-you, goodbye

I hope you all liked this chapter; sorry it took a little while longer than I first said. Computer issues, then Thanksgiving came, Christmas shopping ect…

Oh, and thank you thank you for the reviews!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


End file.
